


Give Me Love

by Gh0stRay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Implied Gavin, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Ray - Freeform, Probably wont post that either, Reference to a thing I'm working on, Song fic, not really - Freeform, sad stuff, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stRay/pseuds/Gh0stRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones. Bringer of love. Giver of gifts. Relationship starter. Cupid if you wish.</p><p>Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran Song Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short thing that I just like wrote... because I was bored, so like here, have et.

Michael Jones. Bringer of love. Giver of gifts. Relationship starter. Cupid if you wish. As you may of realised, I am not just some mortal. I bring love and friendship to all who needed it. People love. Its a human thing. Animals do it too don't get me wrong, but I do not, and will not fricken bring love to animals, they can find it by themselves.

I do not have wings and fly around naked as a baby, I really don't know who came up with that idea, but they must of really been crazy.

When a Cupid dies, another is chosen, no matter what stage of life they were at. Unlucky for me that was about in my late teens when I was eighteen I'm pretty sure? It sounded about right.

Any way... It was cold, just like any other day in winter, and I've been shooting 'love arrows' at people for the last half an hour. They were pretty much just stumbling out of a bar drunk, so I might as well do my job.

If I have this job, I might as well just make the assholes that are too shy to kiss and ask each other out, just skip to fricken third base with no objections. So I'm giving them just a tiny push, helping them 'just make out already'. I sighed. Of course making people love each other by shooting arrows at them is very... suspicious and some what strange. So they just gave me the option to be invisible, which was helpful. Some times I wondered if people actually full in love by them selves because it seems as if every one in this fucking town just hated the guts out of every one else... which wasn't helpful; at all.

Walking along the street I looked over at a guy that was curled up on the ground. He was homeless... guy named, Ray if I recall correctly. There was no one there for him and I have yet to find a partner for him, which made me sad, because I knew how it felt not to be loved, but let's not go there.

I gave him a sad look, it was not as if he would see it.

Walking back up the stairs I walked into my apartment. It wasn't much, but enough to keep a roof over my head. Placing my bow in the ground next to the door, I took a seat on my bed.

To tell you the truth my life was a mess. I failed to keep a job for more then a month due to my 'disappearances' and slight anger issues, that only became a problem when an asshole of a boss decided to- actually, let's not go there either. Use your imagination.

I had no family (apart from parents), no love despite being the bringer of love. I was not on the receiving end of this shit. I just gave. Didn't get anything back. No thank you's. Just a slight satisfaction of seeing a couple marry. Which in my opinion wasn't that amazing. I held my head in my hands. I was still a virgin. A fucking virgin! How old was I now? Twenty-Seven? All my old friends would be having kids. God. I lay back on my bed, tears threatened to fall down my face. All because of this Cupid shit, I have lost my life, my friends, family and my free time. I did not ask for this, they were kind of just like 'hey, your Cupid now, have fun.' Which was a dick move really.

**T-I-M-E- -P-A-S-S-E-S**

Walking down the street I looked up to see that Ray has moved from his usual spot to walk across the road. I got a very off feeling.

Quickly poofing invisible while no one was watching I pulled out my bow.

With a rather loud thump, Ray was struck down by a car, he now lay on the floor staring up at the sky in shock. He was still breathing. That was good.

Loading my bow I spotted a very troubled man rushing out of his car. This was great.

Shooting the arrow, it hit Ray right in his side before poofing into a red mist that evaporated in the air as quick as it appeared.

I walked away from the scene; I silently hoped this guy was going to be okay. If not I just wasted a fricken arrow on him! Then that means I have to make more and all this other annoying shit that takes time. But I really did hope he was going to be okay.

 **M** - **O** - **R-E- -T-I-M-E- -P-A-S-S-E-S**  

I sat on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I was wondering where my life went wrong. I was wondering if there was a way to fix it. I was sick of waking up alone. Sick of watching all these love sick assholes prance about. Sick of sitting on my bed with a tear stained shirt. Does this world not give a shit about me?

Give me fucking love.

I gave you love. Now its time you gave me some.

I held the arrow in my hands tightly it pointed down at my body. I was nervous, but yet so sick of all of this. It was now time to end this shit. I pulled the arrow down on my chest. 

**H-E-'S- -S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G- -I- -S-W-E-A-R-**

I am Michael Jones. Just a man, who was not loved, who was not cared about. While I gave so much to the world, it gave nothing back. So I gave in. Or so I thought. I opened my eyes to see a man standing above me with a worried look on his face. His beautiful face. He had wild hair and bright green eyes, let's not forget its obnoxiously large nose.

He smiled gently.

I returned it

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this short thing, and stuff.


End file.
